America and his sidekick, Roxy
by shadowtiger96
Summary: Headcannon: America has a golden retriever named Roxy and she's a service dog. Shes a sweet, loving Golden retriever, but what happens when shes left al8ne with Germany?


A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! So this story is based on a few headcannons that someone and I have come up with. I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC in this story, but I haven't really wrote a Hetalia fic before. (And I am typing this on my phone, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor it's characters, only Roxy. All rights go to Himaruya.

So onward with this story! Don't forget to leave a review!

America P.O.V.

"Roxy! Come here, girl!" I call to my 2 year old golden retriever. There was a meeting in Munich in 2 days, and I decided to fly in early. You know, jet lag, take in some sights, makes sure my presentation is good to go… the usual. Roxy came bounding down the stairs in her service dog vest, with her leash in her mouth. "Good girl! Let's go! To the car." She happily wagged over to the door and waited for me to open it. Then she ran out and waited by the car. Within a few minutes, we were off to the airport.

Roxy loves rides. She happily stuck her head out of the window as we drove down the road. I remember the first day I got her… it was around… last October…

Flashback: still America P.O.V.

It's Saturday, October 28th. I decided that I wanted to go help out an animal shelter. After having breakfast, I headed to the animal shelter. They had me feed some kittens that lost their mom, walk a couple of puppies, clean kennels, and I helped a nice family find a sweet pit bull who was eager to play (her name was Lilly).

As I was walking around, filling water bowls, I saw this giant, golden-yellow fluff. It was a golden retriever, and she looked so sad.

"Hey, Jenny?"

"What's up, Alfred?"

"What's up with this golden over here?" I asked, not looking away from the dog. Jenny walks over to me and sighs. She almost sounded sad too.

" That's Roxy. She was brought in about a week ago. She's trained as a service dog, but her first owner passed away and she was given to the neighbors. Well, they were moving closer to the Canadian boarder and their new building doesn't allow large dogs. So they brought her here."

"She looks so sad." I held my hand up to the door of the kennel and try to coax her to me "Come here. It's okay, girl." She slowly comes up to the door to sniff my hand. "Good girl! Awe! You're sweet!"

"She's very sweet and well trained, but nobody has wanted her." Jenny said sadly.

"I want her." I say, determinedly. "What do I need to do?"

"Well… we have some paperwork for you to fill out and you need to have 2 forms of I.D. and proof of address."

After having to go home and get the stuff I needed to adopt her, and filling out paperwork, I was finally able to bring her home. We made a stop at a nearby PETCO and got her some toys, a collar, leash, and food. At first she was scared to get in the car, but she relaxed soon enough. When we got home, I let her go play out in the back yard. And she had a blast.

A couple months down the road, her service dog skills proved useful. When the fires in California were getting real bad, I had a major asthma attack, passed out and stopped breathing. I woke up in the hospital to Canada sitting by my bed.

"Oh my gosh, Al! I was so worried!" he said. "I got a call saying that you were in the hospital. They said that police, fire and an ambulance were dispatched after getting a silent 911 call."

"Fires… asthma… couldn't breath… Roxy."

"Roxy? Who is Roxy?"

"My dog."

"Oh. I didn't know you had a dog." I just nodded. I don't remember much more from the hospital stay, but I do know Roxy saved me.

When I was released, I went and got her service certificate renewed and got her a vest. I taught her to fetch my inhaler (because that wasn't the last asthma attack I had with those fires), and taught her how to call Mattie when I had a bad attack. She only had to do that twice, thankfully.

End flashback.

Now we are on our flight to Munich. It's about a 10 hour flight. I recline my seat back and pop in my headphones. Might as well listen to music. Roxy is sitting on the seat next to me playing with the little boy in the aisle seat. I smile and start to drift.

The next time I wake up, it's to the intercom and the flight attendants telling us to prepare for landing. I look at my phone and see its already been almost 10 hours. Wow tome flies… uh… no pun intended.

Once we have landed and get off the plane, I take Roxy and we go down to baggage claim to get my luggage. After I do that, we head outside and hail a cab to the hotel. We get to the hotel and I pay the cab driver, and go inside. The concierge looked up as I approached the desk.

"Hallo, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ich muss einchecken. Es ist unter 'Alfred F. Jones'." Wow my accent is terrible. I haven't spoken German in a while. She nods and does her thing on the computer then hands me my room key. "Danke, Fraulein." I smile at her

"Bitte, Herr Jones." She smiles back and waves. We go up to the room and get everything settled. It is 6pm and I'm supposed to meet Germany and his brother for dinner at 6:30. Might as well get going.

"Come on, Roxy. Let's go get dinner." She excitedly follows me downstairs. The place is about a block or two from the hotel so we are just going to walk. When we get there, Germany and Gilbert are sitting outside. I hurry over with Roxy in tow. "Hey dudes! How's it gong!?" I say as I sit down.

"Hallo, America." Germany greets.

"Hallo!" Gilbert, well, shouts.

"This is a beautiful city." I say as I look around. It's been a while since I have been to Munich.

"Ja, its one of my favorites." Germany replies and Gilbert nods. We make some small talk, have a thoughtful conversation (mostly about dogs), order some food and beer and talk some more. The waitress even gave Roxy a small bowl of vanilla ice-cream, which she loved.

"So, you said one of your dogs is trained as a service dog?" I ask Germany. He nods and takes a drink of his beer.

"Blackie is. Sometimes when I have to travel a bit farther for a meeting, Blackie gets separation anxiety. I just had him certified as a "mental support dog" because it made it easier to have him while I travel."

"Don't lie, West. You know he calms you down when you get too stressed." Gilbert added in around the rim of his beer glass. Germany blushed bright red, but it doesn't surprise me what Gilbert said was true. Germany loves dogs and I have seen him try to pet random dogs on the street (he was also kind of drunk… it happened in New York last August… different story for another time.).

"Haha, well I cant blame you, a dogs love is unconditional and Roxy here knows just how to cheer me up when I'm down." I smile. "Hey dudes, I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back. Can you keep an eye on Roxy? She's enjoying her ice cream." I ask. Both German brothers nod. I thank them and head inside to the rest room.

When I come back out, I stop in the doorway as I see Roxy halfway in Germany's lap, amd him having the time of his life petting her. I stand there for a couole moments and watch. Germany tells her to get down before I come back out so I don't see ( you're not supposed to pet a working service dog). A moment later I walk back out and sit back down.

A bit later we all part ways and I take Roxy back to the hotel and settle in for the night. It has been a long day. I texted Gilbert and tell him I saw what happened at the restaurant and he laughs and twlls me not to tell Germany, because he thinks that I disnt know and it's a secret between him amd his brother. I smile to myself, turn off the light and start to drift off with my sweet Roxy at my feet.

A/N: so this was originally planned to be a one shot. But I may add more chapters. What do you guys think? Should I write one focusing on Germany and Blackie? Let me know what you guys think!

Translations:

" Hallo, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen."- Hello, how may I help you?

Ich muss einchecken. Es ist unter "Alfred F. Jones".- I need to check in. It's under 'Alfred F. Jones'

Danke, Fraulein- thank you , miss

Bitte, Herr Jones- You're welcome, Mr. Jones


End file.
